bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Jūshirō Ukitake/Image Gallery
Ukitake Anime Images Profile Images Ep227UkitakeProfile.png|Jūshirō Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Division. Jushiroukitake.png|Jūshirō Ukitake Youngukitake.png|Jūshirō Ukitake, 110 years before the present. Pu i wp.jpg|Jūshirō Ukitake Soul Society arc Ukitake in academy.jpg|Ukitake as a student at the Shinō Academy. Ep49KaienMiyakoHurt.png|Miyako Shiba is brought back dead. Ukitake battles Kaien.jpg|Ukitake fights against a possessed Kaien. Ep41UkitakeStopsByakuya.png|Ukitake stops Byakuya. Ukitakewithshihōinshield.jpg|Ukitake with the Shihōin Shield. Shunsuiandukitakedestroythesokyoku.jpg|Ukitake and Shunsui use the Shihōin Shield to destroy the Sōkyoku. 55Shunsui & Ukitake vs. Yamamoto.png|Ukitake and Shunsui vs. Yamamoto. Ukitake; Shikai.jpg|Ukitake releases Sōgyo no Kotowari's Shikai. Ep62UkitakeAsAizenGoes.png|Ukitake questions Aizen. Arrancar arc Ukitake And Hisagi.png|Ukitake talks with Hisagi. Ukitake, Kyōraku & Nanao read computer.png|Ukitake, Shunsui & Nanao read the computer. Ep142UkitakeReveals.png|Ukitake addresses Hitsugaya's task force. Hueco Mundo arc Ep206UnohanaSurprisesUkitakeKyoraku.png|Retsu Unohana surprises Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku. Ep208UkitakePestersKaien.png|Ukitake pressures a reluctant Kaien to be his lieutenant. Fake Karakura Town arc Joushiroukitake00.jpg|Ukitake and Shunsui. 221Starrk and Lilynette confront.png|Ukitake 225Ukitake vs. Lilynette.png|Ukitake vs. Lilynette. Ep225UkitakeRepelsCero.png|Ukitake after deflecting Lilynette's Cero. Ukitake helps out Shunsui.png|Ukitake defends Shunsui. UkitakeImpaledByWonderweiss.jpg|Ukitake being impaled through the chest by Wonderweiss Ukitake After Being Impaled.jpg|Ukitake lies defeated on the ground. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep366UkitakeThankful.png|Ukitake is relieved. Ep366UkitakeDistracted.png|Kyoraku approaches a distracted Ukitake. Bount arc (anime only) Ep65UkitakeShunsuiTalk.png|Ukitake and Kyōraku discuss Yamamoto's plans. Ep68UkitakeToshiroShunsui.png|Captains investigate Suì-Fēng's data. Episode69UkitakeHitsugayaSearching.png|Ukitake and Hitsugaya search record for the Bount. Episode97ShinigamiTalk.png|Discussion about the explosions in Seireitei. Ep103UkitakeSeeksInformation.png|Shunsui reluctantly helps Ukitake search for information on the Jōkaishō. Ep107HitsugayaInformsCaptains.png|Hitsugaya provides information. Ep108UkitakeFindsJōkaishō.png|Ukitake and his squad locate a Jōkaishō. Episoded109UkitakeAdvisesIchigo.png|Ukitake advises Ichigo about the Bount. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep168UkitakeWelcomesAmagai.png|Ukitake welcomes Amagai. Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Amagai drinking.png|Ukitake having drinks with Shunsui and Amagai. Ep179YamamotoExplains.png|Yamamoto explains his plan. Ep183UkitakeObjects.png|Ukitake objects and suggest an investigation. Ep186Squad13.png|Ukitake enters the Bakkoto Workshop with his officers. Kasumioji Cleanup.png|Yoruichi, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Ukitake and Shunsui take care of the aftermath of the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Shunsui and Ukitake ponder.png|Ukitake and Shunsui ponder what is wrong with Byakuya after his spar with Renji. UkitakeMuramasa.png|Ukitake and Hitsugaya turn to see Muramasa. UkitakeManifestations.png|Ukitake watches as the Zanpakutō spirits leave their owners. 231Shinigami_learn.png|The Shinigami learn of Yamamoto being sealed away. 231Ukitake_expresses.png|Ukitake expresses disbelief at Muramasa's statement of Yamamoto being sealed away. 234Ukitake_enters.png|Ukitake enters the room. 234Ukitake_states.png|Ukitake states they are having a hard time. 234Shunsui,_Ukitake,_and_Unohana_discuss.png|Shunsui, Ukitake, and Unohana discuss current events. 234Ukitake_expresses.png|Ukitake expresses surprise at Unohana revealing she was examined by Mayuri. 237Ichigo_sits.png|Ichigo sits at a table with Ukitake and Shunsui. 238Shunsui_and_Ukitake_discuss.png|Shunsui and Ukitake discuss how no one has faced a captain-class Zanpakutō spirit yet. Ep238UkitakeKyoraku.png|Ukitake and Kyōraku discuss events. 238Ukitake_wonders.png|Ukitake wonders what happened to Byakuya. 241Ichigo_informs.png|Ichigo informs Renji, Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana, and Nanao of Byakuya's betrayal. 241Ukitake_says.png|Ukitake says Hitsugaya recovering Hyōrinmaru is the only good news they have. 241Ukitake_states.png|Ukitake states Rukia will be fine. Ep241RukiaInformedOfBetrayal.png|Ukitake informs Rukia of Byakuya's betrayal. UkitakeByakuya.png|The Gotei 13 realize the dangerous situation they are in with Muramasa as an enemy. 243Shunsui_and_Ukitake_play.png|Shunsui and Ukitake play a board game together. Ep245UkitakeRukia.png|Ukitake with an injured Rukia. Yoruichi explains the situation to Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. 246Group_arrives.png|The group arrives at the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits. 246Ukitake_states.png|Ukitake states they would be very fortunate if Muramasa were unable to control Ryūjin Jakka. 246Shunsui_and_Ukitake_enter.png|Shunsui and Ukitake enter the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits. Kyoraku and Ukitake come across a platformed area.png|Kyōraku and Ukitake come across a platformed area. Katen Kyokotsu approaches Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Katen Kyōkotsu approaches Kyōraku and Ukitake. 247Ukitake_chases.png|Ukitake chases Sōgyo no Kotowari. 247Ukitake_walks.png|Ukitake walks to the edge of a waterfall. Ep247Shakkahō.png|Jūshirō Ukitake uses Shakkahō to block an attack. 247Ukitake_is_kicked.png|Ukitake is kicked in the face by Sōgyo no Kotowari. 247Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Ukitake why Muramasa would want to destroy the barrier. Muramasa reveals his true plans.png|Muramasa reveals his true plans. Ryujin Jakka and Shinigami.png|Ukitake, Shunsui & Yamamoto confront Muramasa and Ryūjin Jakka. Ichigo, Kyoraku and Ukitake surrounded by Ryujin Jakka.png|Ichigo, Shunsui, and Ukitake stand surrounded by Ryūjin Jakka. Ep248Raikōhō1.png|Ukitake utilizes the power of Hadō #63. Raikoho in an effort to weaken Ryūjin Jakka's flames. Ep248Raikōhō2.png|Ukitake fires Hadō #63. Raikōhō. Ep249Trapped.png|Captains are trapped by Ryūjin Jakka. Ukitake and Shinigami.jpg|Ukitake, Unohana & Shunsui meet with Ichigo and Renji. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 256Rukia_discusses.png|Rukia discusses the Tōjū phenomenon with Shunsui and Ukitake. BeastSwordReport.png|Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki report the existence of the Tōjū to Shunsui and Ukitake. 256Ukitake_states.png|Ukitake states the Tōjū are spreading. 257Shunsui_and_Ukitake_play.png|Shunsui and Ukitake play a card game with the taller woman of Katen Kyōkotsu. 259Shunsui,_Ukitake,_Unohana,_and_Isane_observe.png|Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana, and Isane observe the group's progress. 259Group_reports.png|The group reports to Shunsui and Ukitake. The Captains observe their progress.png|The Captains observe the task force's progress. 263Shunsui_and_Ukitake_arrive.png|Shunsui and Ukitake arrive with more papers for Saru and Hebi. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep310UkitakeHappy.png|Ukitake, happy and relieved. Hitsugaya approached by Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Hitsugaya approaches Ukitake and Kyōraku. Ep317HitsugayaStormsOff.png|Hitsugaya storms off. Ep317UkitakeSuggestsAccident.png|Ukitake suggests an accident in the Dangai. Ep317ByakuyaPresentsEvidence.png|Byakuya presents his findings. Nanao Rangiku return E317.png|Nanao and Rangiku report to the captains after being unaccounted for. Byakuya presents Dangai item.png|Byakuya presents Dangai item to Yamamoto and Ukitake. Ep321UkitakeMeetsKyoraku.png|Kyōraku and Ukitake meet secretly about their suspicions. Kyoraku meets with Ukitake.png Akon Gives The Dangai Record .png|Akon gives Shunsui and Ukitake the Dangai records. Ukitake Confronts Central 46.png|Ukitake confronts the Central 46. Reigai Shunsui attacks Ukitake.JPG|A Reigai attacks Ukitake Reigais Kyoraku and Ukitake Injure Ukitake.png‎|Two Reigai standing over the real, but injured, Ukitake. Ep318KyorakuUkitakeDiscuss.png|Kyoraku and Ukitake discuss Ichigo's involvement. Kyoraku and Ukitake surrounded by enhanced Reigai.png|Kyōraku and Ukitake surrounded by enhanced Reigai. Yamamoto approaches Ukitake.png|Yamamoto reveals his plan to Ukitake. Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake.png|Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake Ep339UkitakeParriesKazeshini.png|Ukitake knocks back Reigai-Hisagi's attack. Ep338UkitakeKyorakuThink.png|Ukitake and Kyōraku discuss their battle. Ep340UkitakeSuiFengBlock.png|Ukitake and Suì-Fēng protect Yoruichi and Byakuya. DVD Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 67 Cover.png|Ukitake on the cover of Volume 67. Music Covers Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion OST.png|Ukitake, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Kusaka, and several other captains on the cover of the Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion OST. Bleach Beat Collection S4V2.png|Ukitake and Kaien on the cover of the second volume of the fourth Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach B Station S1V6.png|Ukitake and Ichigo on the cover of the sixth volume of the first Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S4V1.png|Ukitake, Ichigo, Makoto, Rurichiyo, and Amagai on the cover of the first volume of the fourth Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S5V3.png|Ukitake, Sōgyo no Kotowari, Renji, and Orihime on the cover of the third volume of the fifth Bleach B Station session. Ukitake Manga Images Soul Society arc 134Cover.png|Ukitake on the cover of Chapter 134. 156Sogyo no Kotowari.png|Sōgyo no Kotowari. 182Cover.png|Ukitake and several others on the cover of Chapter 182. Hueco Mundo arc BotBCover.png|Ukitake on the cover of BLEACH on the BEACH!!. 315Cover.png|Ukitake and several other Shinigami on the cover of Chapter 315. Fake Karakura Town arc 329Cover.png|Ukitake and the other Fake Karakura Town combatants on the cover of Chapter 329. 335Cover.png|Ukitake and Shunsui on the cover of Chapter 335. Ukifraccion.png|Ukitake fends off Lilynette. 336Seki.png|Ukitake blocks Lilynette with Seki. 363Cover.png|Ukitake and Starrk on the cover of Chapter 363. 363Sogyo no Kotowari's ability.png|Ukitake uses Sōgyo no Kotowari's Shikai ability. 364Cover.png|Ukitake, Wonderweiss, and Hooleer on the cover of Chapter 364. Ukitake impaled.png|Wonderweiss impales Ukitake. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 495Ukitake vs. Sternritter.png|Ukitake prepares to fight a Sternritter. 515Sui-Feng is silenced.png|Ukitake looks on as Shunsui addresses the other captains. 516Tenchuren lands.png|Ukitake witnesses the arrival of the Royal Guard. 605Kamikake.png|Ukitake notes the Kamikake was successful. 613Ukitake reveals.png|Ukitake reveals his successful operation on the wounded. 614Doorway appears.png|Ukitake looks on as Urahara opens a gateway to the Soul King Palace. 616Ukitake reveals.png|Ukitake reveals that he is going to replace the Soul King. 616Ukitake prays.png|Ukitake begins praying to Mimihagi. 616Ukitake completes Kamikake.png|Ukitake completes the Kamikake. Databook BKBUkitake's Battle Chart.png|Ukitake's Battle Data Chart. MASKEDCaptains and Lieutenants.png|Ukitake, Kaien, and the other captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 during The Hollowfication Incident. Ukitake Video Clips SōgyoNoKotowari.gif|Ukitake's Shikai ability Ukitake Video Game Images BSBWater Prison.png|Ukitake using a water and lightning based attack in Bleach: Shattered Blade. Jūshirō Movie Images Byakuya and ukitake talk.png|Byakuya and Ukitake discuss their concerns privately. Category:Images